warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kristoff Leigh
In life, Kristoff Leigh was a high ranking priest in the Lordaeron priesthood. In undeath, he became a powerful agent of the Horde and a member of the feared Aunty Jack Show - and yet still willingly betrayed them. Description Like most Forsaken, Kristoff is very clearly undead. Besides the usual decayed skin and exposed, yellowed bones, the wear and decay that his body suffered through death and its service to the Scourge has left it rather stiff and inflexible. As a result, he often seems to shuffle rather then walk, and has problems breaking into a full run. His face is particularly weathered, the skin around his lower jaw almost completely gone and leaving him with a rather fearsome-looking exposed bite. What is left of his long hair is worn in a single braid that trails off down his back. Similarly, his once elaborate robes are decayed and torn, showing signs of considerable wear and abuse over the years. He will maintain it enough just to keep it together and stop it form falling apart and an unpleasant moment, but certainly cares little for the presentation of what he wears. In all, he gives an impression of decayed nobility, the remnants of a life long gone. Personality Kristoff is one of the rare Forsaken who remember most of their lives before they became the living. An unpleasant man at the best of times before he died, undeath has made him more embittered and twisted. Like many Forsaken, he has a barely-concealed hatred for all things living. He nominally supports the Horde, simply because they are supporting the Forsaken's goals. He finds Blood Elves to be tolerable, only because their goals are closer to his then to the rest of the Horde's. Conversely, he is slavishly loyal to the Forsaken, and eagerly awaits the day when the Apothecaries unleash their new plague and rid Azeroth of all life. Despite this, he is good at hiding his feelings, despite the odd bout of maniacal laughter. Most noticeably, Kristoff enjoys using his powers, especially the new ones he has learned since his death and rebirth. While he is a capable healer when he wants to be, he loves to inflict pain and suffering on others. He finds his "shadow" form to be his favorite, both for the power it grants and the further disconnection from the world of the living. Kristoff despised the other members of the Aunty Jack Show, but willingly played along with them. He made a show of aiding Hogruk and Upchaak, but that came mainly from the simple desire to kill living beings, something the pair seem to enjoy. He does respect - and even slightly fear - Aunty Jack, however; he has no illusions that the Orc could have permanently ended his existence if she wanted to. However, when the time came to betry them, he relished the opportunity. History Life and Undeath In life, Kristoff Leigh was a priest in Lordaeron City and a ranking member of the clergy. An unpleasant man, he was more of a politician and power-player then a devout believer, seeing the church as a way to further advance himself. His plans came to naught, however, when Arthas destroyed the city, he was amongst the dead. Sometime after that, he was raised as one of the Scourge, the mindless slaves of the Lich King. For several years, there is a gap in his life before his mind reawake, finding that he was one of the free-willed, living dead. After becoming aware of the situation, he willingly joined the Forsaken cause. Once firmly ensconced within Undercity, he began to research the same powers that had been responsible for his death and rebirth. He found that there were others like him, who followed similar aims. These individuals formed a sort of undead clergy, a mirror of the church that he had been a part of in life. It was through this group that he learned new powers; how to control the minds of others, how to inflict pain and suffering and, possibly the most interesting of all, a way to transform into a shadowy, almost discorpeal form that transcended the boundaries of undead flesh and bone. He fully embraced these abilities, seeking the power in undeath that he could never have in life. As a way to further expand his abilities, he sought out a group of Horde adventurers that he could join and use to his own ends, as well as furthering those of the Forsaken as a whole. Initially, he beloved that the Aunty Jack Show could be manipulated towards his goals, Instead, he found that its leader was a lot more strong-willed and intelligent then he had given her credit for and, more to the point, that she would not be so easily manipulated. Despite this setback, Kristoff continued to plot and scheme, waiting for the day when the Aunty Jack Show outlived its usefulness, and could be disposed of. Northrend and the The Wrath Gate While for most, the Zombie Plague and subsequent Scourge attacks on the Horde's cities were a nightmare, for Kristoff, it was the chance that he needed. The reorganisation of the Royal Apothecary Society and the formation of the Hand of Vengeance under the control of Grand Apothecary Putress gave him an opportunity to ingratiate himself into their new structure. Using his considerable field experience as an incentive, he became a part of the organisation's new plans - and was not surprised when he learned of their newfound goal. In fact, he rather relished them. Travelling to Northrend with the rest of the Aunty Jack Show, he played along with them, helping them in their various battles against the Scourge and the other forces arrayed against them. However, at the same time, he was gathering materials for the Hand of Vengeance to prepare for their moment of triumph over all their enemies - the Scourge, the Horde and the Alliance. As the Aunty Jack Show marched towards the Wrath Gate, Kristoff instead absconded, joining his fellows from the Hand at their positions above the gate. This was his moment; the chance to destroy not the hated Alliance or the Lich King, but instead, to slay Aunty Jack and the others who he had been forced to associate with the last few years. As the plague canisters rained down, he cackled at the thought of her suffering a horrible, agonizing death from the weapons he had unleashed. Undercity Unfortunately for Kristoff, Aunty Jack lived through the attack. More to the point, when the Horde attacked Undercity, she seemed to be out to get him personally. Realising that he was out of options, he joined Putress' followers in their desperate last stand against the invading forces, using every weapon at his disposal to help slow the Horde advance. However, he soon realised that while their forces could have stood against the Horde or the Alliance, they couldn't stand against both. Realising he was out of options, and with his escape routes cut off, he retreated into the depths of the Undercity, hoping that he could weather the conflict and evade capture or death, and the escape afterwards. Unfortunately, he had not figured on Aunty Jack's determination; his one-time leader had vowed to disassemble Undercity one brick at a time to find him if needs be, and she was not about to let up. Aunty Jack followed him down to the darkest depths of the city and, after cornering him and in full view of his one-time cooperated Hogruk and Upchaak, proceeded to rip his bloody arms off. category:Characters category:Horde category:Forsaken category:Priest category:Aunty Jack Show Category:Pillage People category:Articles by Darthfish